


Untitled

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney





	Untitled

Carl straddling Negan during a Meeting, just cuddling up to him and kissing his neck, playing with his hair while Negan rubs his back and pays close attention to what his men are saying. Paying close enough attention to see one of his men eyeing Carl, tracing down his lithe form and trying to even peek over the table where a slip of skin is showing. Carl can feel eyes burning into him, can feel Negan tense. 

“It’s okay… Just take care of the bad man, daddy. You gonna let him look at me like that?”


End file.
